Hetalia micronation theory
by Animedemon01
Summary: A creepypasta theory behind the Hetalia micronations.


The Hetalia micronations are very different from both humans and Nations. They were all created with the use of the occult and hardly even qualify as life forms. They live off the energy and sanity of their creators to stay alive, and because they live off of immortals, are also immortal themselves.

Seborga was the first to be created, and also one of the most harmless. Because of the way Romano used to treat him back then, Italy became obsessed with the dark arts. His feelings for his brother drove him to using black magic to create a new, and in his opinion, better brother. Seborga was never that powerful, and only used his powers to seduce beautiful women.

Sealand was the second to come along. Out of all the Micronations, he is the most powerful. After some amount of time alone, England became lonely and in need of companionship. He created a companion for himself out of pure darkness. Eventually, England did get bored with his creation and left him to die, but Sealand was able to trick another family into taking him. Sealand constantly sucks the life out of England to stay in the form of an adorable child and to keep his powers at full. Sealand acts like a child so other magic users will turn a blind eye to his powers, and the only person to ever question him was Canada. Sealand put the curse of invisibility on the nation after that. He is by far the most demonic of the micronations and waits for the perfect moment to strike.

Hutt River came third. He was created simply by mistake when Australia decided to try a spell in an old book of black magic and forced two joined souls from the underworld. One took the form of a human, while the other took the form of a Bilby, they cannot be separated or the will be returned to the underworld. Like Seborga, Hutt River is on the weaker side, and only uses his power to gain looks and wealth. He sometimes also uses his powers for persuasion, as he was the reason the micronation of Wy was created.

Next came Nikoniko. During one of Japan's many natural disasters, many of the countries children were dying. Japan tried everything to save them, but then realized that resurrection might be a better idea. He tried an ancient Japanese spell to bring the soul of a child into a new body. The spell failed and created Nikoniko instead. Nikoniko hated what he'd become, but since he was immortal, there wasn't much he could do about it. He spent much of his time convincing others and himself that he was a normal human being. He does not want to be recognized like the others, he just wants to be seen as normal.

The fifth to be created was Molossia. He was created when America's stupidity caused him to try a random black magic spell he saw online, summoning Molossia and trapping him in this world. Molossia is a demidemon, only partially demon, and very weak because of it. He acts like he is the strongest because he believes that he should be the strongest.

The sixth to come along was Wy. Hutt River was able to convince Australia to repeat the process in which he was created, resulting in the creation of the only female micronation. Wy is the second most powerful, and Sealand's second in command because of it. She knows of his plan and will also stop at nothing to become a real nation.

Seventh was Landonia. Sweden and Finland wanted a child of their own, but being a same-sex couple, they couldn't do this without a little help. So Sweden used a little black magic to impregnate Finland, giving him a pseudo-uterus, and allowing him to safely deliver the child via cesarean section. This child happened to be Landonia. Landonia rarely uses his powers to really do anything harmful, instead he uses them to get his parents to give him whatever he wants.

The last to come along was Kugelmungel. While she was still married to Austria, Hungary had an affair and became pregnant with Prussia's child. She convinced Austria it was his. After Kugelmungel was born with pale skin and white hair, Austria realized that the child was not his. He left Hungary, but kept baby Kugelmungel with him. Without his mother, Kugelmungel became very sickly, and Austria feared that the child would die. Since Austria wasn't sure exactly what to do, he stole a bunch of Spell books from England, and used a bonding spell to bound Kugelmungel's soul to him so the child would become immortal. Kugelmungel uses his powers simply to create art, an obsession he gained from Austria. He is the most harmless of all micronations.

The micronations are very dangerous, and as for Sealand and Wy, ticking time bombs. They could use their powers to destroy the world economy and put themselves on top if they wanted to, and it is only a matter of time before they do.


End file.
